I Hear Talk?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Kate&Castle are sent to Washington DC to see a Shrink. Gates hoped it would break the partnership but can seeing an old friend make Castle see what he has? Can Kate see what's important. Slight Bones crossover. Mostly Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones or Castle. No copyright infringement intended. Very slight crossover with Bones.**

**I Hear Talk?**

"Oh boy." Ryan raised his eyebrows as Gates stormed past, looking far too pleased with herself for anything good to happen. Esposito smiled, knowing his best friend and parter was slightly scared of the new Captain.

"What?"

"Have you seen Beckett and Castle?"

"No." Ryan looked around. The chair behind him was as empty as when he had arrived this morning.

"They are never late."

"Yeah." Ryan sighed wondering exactly what had happened and why their boss was looking so pleased with herself.

###################

"This is ridiculous." Kate snapped as she walked into the large austere building. "I am a NYPD Homicide detective. I am not FBI."

"What harm can it do?" Castle smiled as she shot him a death glare. The Washington DC building was a hive of activity. The foyer was full of agents going about their daily business. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of being back in the capital again.

"Castle."

"Look, if it means Iron Gates is going to let us keep working together I can't see what harm it does. Look, there's this writer I know, Temperance Brennan."

"I have some of her books." Kate nodded.

"Well, she's a scientist of some sort. Works alongside an FBI agent. They were sent to see this guy. He's young but he's great."

"I just don't see how talking to some kid can help us be better partners." She pressed the lift button. "Or how we ended up being sent here."

"Gates said."

"I know what Gates said."

"Well, look." Castle sighed as the elevator pinged open. "You and me, we work well together. She sent us here so that we could tak to this Sweets guy without the rest of the department finding out. She thinks we will talk more openly when we're away from the Precint."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. The shrink back home has to keep anything said to him confidential." Kate jabbed the button for the third floor. Castle knew when to keep his mouth shut.

##############################

"So." Sweets looked at a heavily pregnant Dr Brennan as she got to her feet.

"You will tell him that just because I am pregnant does not mean I have, in any way changed my opinion on the matter." She held his gaze. Sweets nodded.

"Of course. You believe marriage is an outdated and masoginistic institution." He smiled slightly.

"Thank you." Brennan smiled slightly. "I should go."

"Yeah, well I'll call by the Diner later. Look, don't worry. I have another appointment. A referral from out of area but I'll talk to Booth." He watched her leave wondering exactly what his newest partnership would involve.

#################

"Hey!" Castle called, instantly recognising the woman leaving Sweets' office. Kate frowned slightly, realising the woman was the author they had been talking about minutes earlier. She stopped in her tracks as Castle called her name.

"Richard Castle."

"Dr. Brennan." He smiled. Kate looked on, wondering when she had slipped into a parallel universe. "You look."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah." He smiled as Brennan rested a hand on her swollen abdomen. "That's because I am. Read the new book."

"Yeah?"

"It's great." He beamed with pride. "Who's this?"

"Oh sorry. Dr Temperance Brennan, this is Detective Kate Beckett."

Kate held out a hand as Brennan raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you Kate. Look, I have to get back to the Jeffersonian."

"Ok." Kate nodded, wondering what the look Brennan and Castle had shared really meant.

"You were with Sweets?" Castle asked.

"Yeah. I er, he's a friend. And he consults on some of Booth's and my cases."

"Right. He any good?" Kate asked, still skeptical over the young man's ability to be able to do his job.

"He's young. But don't let that fool you. Dr Sweets may practice what is essentially a soft science. I mean there is very little that can be replicated in trials and quantitive research in his area of expertise remains limited but he is very effective in what he does." Brennan smiled. "Look,I have to go. You should call by the Jeffersonian before you head back to New York."

"I will." Castle frowned, watching the brunette waddle away from them. Kate smiled.

"She meant Sweets is good."

Castle nodded, wondering what had happened to change the author's mind about motherhood. He shook his head as the door to an office just ahead opened. A young man with curly brown hair appeared adn looked directly at him.

"Mr Castle? Detective Beckett? You ready?"

"Ah." Castle swallowed hard, realising just how young their psychiatrist was.

"Yes." Kate smiled warmly but only Castle would know it wasn't genuine. "Let's get this over with."

####################

A/N Shall I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Castle.**

**Stranger than Fiction?**

Sweets stared at the young couple in front of him. He shook his head slightly and smiled watching Detective Kate Beckett shift awkwardly in her seat. Castle crossed his ankles, trying and failing to look relaxed.

"So, you know why you have been asked to come to see me." Sweets started as Kate held his gaze. He knew that she was used to people being intimidated by the glare, but it just wouldn't work with him. He had spend almost six years with Dr Brennan and Agent Booth. He knew what denial looked like.

"Captain Gates informed us we had to speak to someone outside the force." Kate explained.

"Apparently she had contacts in the FBI." Castle finished Kate's sentance for her. Sweets nodded once.

"Yes, I am aware that she has contacts." Sweets answered as Kate and Castle exchange glances. "Do you know why she asked me to see you? Being sent to a partnership evaluation is a big deal to alot of people in law enforcement."

"Is it?" Castle smiled as Kate glared. Sweets watched, it was obvious Castle's jokes and happy go lucky attitude was to deflect attention away from Kate when she was feeling vulnerable. He smiled slightly as he saw Kate shoot Castle a look.

"I heard you were shot." He watched as Castle's eyes darkened. "Is that right?"

"You know it is."

"Kate." Sweets glanced at the clock. "I don't want you to say anything you don't want to."

"Ok."

"But has your injury affected your partnership?"

Kate glared at the young psychiatrist as he spoke. She fought to keep her body relaxed, knowing it was just what Gates wanted. The only reason she had sent them to see Sweets was that she had a legitimate reason for breaking up the partnership. Everyone knew Castle was only on the team because he had sway with the current Mayor. Castle took a deep breath, relieved that Kate smiled.

"No."

"Yes."

Sweets pulled a face as the partners spoke simultaneously. Her hand flew to her chest as Castle kept his eyes firmly on the man in front of him.

"So, which is it? Did the fact a man tried to murder you at the funeral of a much loved colleague affect your partnership or not?"

"No." Kate glared at him definately.

"Well." Castle closed his eyes.

"What?" Kate's eyes snapped to his as he sighed heavily.

"You told me to keep away."

"I was injured."

"You pushed me away. You saw Lainie, you saw Ryan and Esposito. It was me. I was the one that wasn't allowed to visit. You even saw Alexis. It was me."

"Who's Alexis?" Sweets asked innocently.

"His daughter." Kate fought to keep calm. "She's a good kid, off to college soon."

"Yeah." Castle smiled slightly. "But the point remains. You didn't want to see me."

"I never said that."

"I think you did. You said you were busy, that you needed time. I respected that."

"Yeah." She closed her eyes, momentarily forgetting they were sat in front of a total stranger, one not much older than Alexis.

"I kept away. I saw the guys, but I kept away from you. I didn't call. I didn't email, I didn't keep turning up at your apartment. I did as you asked."

"For once." Kate smirked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Sweets leant forward, suddenly aware of the hurt radiating off Castle.

"Because she blamed me. Still blames me for what happened." He swallowed hard.

"I do not." Kate's head snapped around to his. "I do not blame you for me getting shot. Why would I?"

"You do." He almost whispered the words. "Maybe not subconsciously." Castle got to his feet, unable to sit still any longer. Sweets frowned slightly, amazed that he had got to the heart of the problem so quickly.

"How long have you been partners?"

"Three and a half years." Kate replied. Her eyes fixed on the floor. "Castle, sit down."

"No."

"Castle."

"Detective."

"You always refer back to your surname and rank when you disagree?" Sweets watched as both partners turned to face him.

"No."

"Then answer Richard. Why do you blame him for what happened to you?"

"I do not blame him. Castle, I don't blame you."

"I do." Castle closed his eyes. "It is my fault you got hurt. You know it and so do I. I wasn't holding the gun but I may as well have pulled the trigger." He blinked as the tears threatened to spill. Kate stared at him, devasted that they couldn't get past what had happened.

"Why?" She rested a hand across her heart. It was almost as if the bullet had hit her again. The memory of that fateful day assaulting her once more.

"I was too slow."

"Why do you say you were too slow?" Sweets asked as Kate shook her head. She knew Sweets had pushed her partner too far too soon. He had never been to a counselor before, had no idea what therapy really involved. She ran a hand through her brown hair while Castle stared at her, he seemed to be waging an internal battle of some sort.

"I don't blame you." She whispered. Castle shook his head.

"I know." He smiled at her. "But you did. And I still do. I always will. I'm sorry Kate. I am so sorry, you deserve better. You deserve the best. I just wish it was me." He nodded to Sweets before crossing the room and walking out on them. Sweets stared in disbelief; he had no idea what to do. Neither Brennan or Booth had ever just walked out on a therapy session. Not without making a reasonably plausable excuse.

"Richard."

"He wont come back." Kate kept her eyes on the door.

"But."

"He's not a cop, he has no reason to be here. Gates can order me but she can't force him to do anything. If anything, he is civilian aid. He is not coming back."

############################################

Castle walked towards the shops a few blocks away from the FBI building. Washington DC was one of his favourite places in the US. It was always busy, people bustling everywhere but the congestion wasn't always as bad as New York. He could walk around and really think without worrying about being knocked over or pushed off the sidewalk. He cursed under his breath as his cell phone rang.

"Alexis, honey." He smiled as he heard his daughter on the other end of the phone line. "I may be coming home sooner than I thought."

"But Dad." Alexis started.

"This isn't what I thought it was going to be. But it has made me realise. You were right, I am not a cop. Kate needs a partner that can be everything she needs. Not someone who makes stuff up for a living. I'm getting the next flight home."

"Look, Dad. Don't do anything hasty."

"I'm not." He paused. "I promise you I'm not. Tell Mother I'll be home tonight. No more Nikki Heat books. No more playing at being something I'm not."

"You haven't been." Alexis closed her eyes, wondering just how she could make her Dad see sense.

"The truth is, Kate deserves better. Gates was right. I'm not risking her safety or that of you and Mother by playing at being a cop. I'm on my way home." He ended the call before jogging across the road towards the cab rank, completely unaware that Alexis was at home currently trying to get hold of Kate. She couldn't let him ruin the best thing that had happened to him. She glanced out of the window as Kate answered the call on the third ring.

"Alexis?"

"Kate."

"What is it?" Kate walked towards the small coffee shop on the corner, desperate to get some fresh air and caffeine, in that order.

"Dad called. He says he's coming home. Next available flight."

"Ok."

"Ok? How can that be ok? He is breaking up the partnership." Kate closed her eyes as she listened to the teenager. "You have to stop him. He loves you, he thinks he failed you and it is killing him."

"He what?" Kate dodged a young mother pushing a stroller as she listened to the young woman talking.

"My Dad. He is an idiot. But he loves you. If you feel the same way do not let him ruin everything. I have to go." She hung up as Kate leant her head against the wall. _He loves me. Richard Castle loves me. Oh my God, he really did tell me that. The day that piece of scum shot me. He really did tell me he loves me._ She turned on her heel and ran to the cab waiting on the corner. She had to see him. Alexis was right.

##########################

A/N more soon. Just a filler chapter. Can Sweets really help?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- disclaimed**

**Closer than Most?**

Kate closed her eyes as she tried to think where she would find Castle. Washington DC was not an area she was faniliar with. She pushed her cell phone back into her jean pocket before walking towards the Diner on the end of the street. She had no idea whether Castle would be in the small 1950s style diner but she needed time to think. _Was Alexis right? _She was certainly more perseptive than most teenagers her age but she still had nagging doubts. _This is Richard Edgar Castle. My best friend and partner. I'm being ridiculous. Alexis is just a kid. She is also a hopeless romantic. _She smiled slightly as she thought of the pretty red haired teenager.

##############

"Gates on the warpath." Ryan pulled a face as Esposito placed a coffee on his desk.

"When are Beckett and Castle coming back?"

"No idea." Ryan sighed. "Gates seems to think this kid in Washington will fix things between them."

"Seems to me." Esposito sighed, "They were fine until the day Beckett was shot. Up until they were closer than most married couples."

"Has Laine said anything?" Ryan sipped his coffee.

"You know her. If Beckett asked her to keep quiet, there is no way she is going to tell me a thing." He smiled, knowing the medical examiner could keep a secret.

"True." Ryan sighed. "Hey, you don't think Gates would send us? To Washington?"

"No." Esposito laughed. "No, I don't think you and me have the issues those two have. And she has no reason to want to split us up."

Ryan nodded, glanced one at the empty Captain's office before turning back to his computer. Esposito smirked slightly and picked up his phone, they still had a murderer to catch.

#####################

The Washington DC traffic was proving to be as problematic as the New York traffic usually was. He dug in his pockets and pulled out his cell phone. He had to get a cab back to the hotel. There would be no time to visit Dr Brennan, despite the fact he had promised to. It seemed Sweets' magic may have worked on the author and FBI agent but it was not going to work on the author and the cop. Shaking his head sadly he gave up on the idea of finding a cab and walked the remaining few blocks back to the small hotel where he and Beckett had left their belongings a few hours earlier.

#####################

"Can I get a coffee?" Beckett asked as she hopped on the stool nearest the bar.

"Sure thing." Sam smiled at her. "Miss? You ok? You look like you could use something to eat."

"Yeah." She smiled, the friendly Diner owner stared at her for a second. "I haven't eaten all day. Do you have a menu?"

"Never ask Sam if he has a menu." Beckett turned her head as the lively diner owner laughed.

"Dr Brennan?"

"Temperance." She corrected. Beckett smiled.

"Sam will bring you what he thinks you need." Brennan explained. "How'd it go with Sweets?"

"Ok." She lied.

"He is young. But he is perceptive and surprisingly objective for someone involved in such a soft science."

"Yeah."

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Talking from experience." Brennan sighed. One hand on her baby bump she closed her eyes as the baby kicked.

"Excuse me?"

"My partner in the FBI, Booth. He shot a clown. Not a person dressed as a clown but a clown on an ice cream truck. He got sent to see Gordon Wyatt. He left but then we went to train as a chef. Then some time later Booth's superior sent us to see Lance Sweets. Partner evaluation."

"That's why we have to see him." Beckett rested her head on one hand, unsure why she was talking to a woman she barely knew. All she knew about Temperance Brennan was that some of her books were on her bookshelf at home. Next to at least one Nikki Heat novel. Brennan had knocked Castle's current book off the top of the best sellers list. Something she had enjoyed teasing him about relentlessly since she had read it in the New York Times the day before.

"But Richard isn't police or FBI."

"Neither are you." Beckett could sense she was becoming over protective. She had no idea why.

"True." Brennan smiled, watching as Sam appeared with two plates.

"Dr Brennan." He smiled. "Toasted Cheese Sandwich with sidesalad and decaf late. Miss,"

"Kate." Beckett smiled.

"Kate." He returned the smile. "Strawberry cheesecake with fruit. Girl, you thin. You need some comfort food in you. Also a soda, regular. None of that diet nonsense in here. Uh ha. Enjoy." He beamed as Kate and Brennan exchanged glances.

"So." Kate picked up her fork. "You think it worked? This partner evaluation?"

"Well, Booth and I are expecting a baby. So I think I can safely say it worked. Look, I know Richard and I can see the way he looks at you. It isn't my place to say, but he is a good man."

"He's going back to New York. His daughter called to tell me. He's ending the partnership, no more Nikki Heat books, no more Castle and Beckett."

"You don't want that?" Brennan stared at her as Kate closed her eyes and looked away.

"No."

"Well, find him and talk some sense into him. Go, I'll get this." She smiled as Kate turned to face her. "Oh and when you finally sort yourselves out call us. I'd like to see my old friend happy."

"I will." Kate grabbed her jacket before almost running from the diner.

"Dr Brennan?" Sam asked, puzzled that his newest customer had vanished into thin air.

"She had to go. I think it's what Angela would call learning from my experience. I have to go." She eased herself off the stool before paying Sam and walking out of the diner. Booth would be waiting.

##############################

Castle threw his bag on the bed, aware that he still hadn't booked a flight back home. He had no idea when the next one was and had no idea what he was going to say to Gates and the guys back at the 12th. It was just too hard. He knew Gina would freak out when she found out he planned to kill Nikki Heat at the end of his current book. Shaking his head, he knew that by writing his favourite and most popular character out of the story he was effectively ending his partnership with Beckett. There would be no going back. He had no reason to work with her. He closed his eyes before wiping away a tear. He couldn't do it anymore. He had failed her and there was no way he was going to do that twice. The cell phone, thrown haphazadly on the bed flashed up that he had yet another unanswered called.

"Mother." He breathed. "Not now."

The phone didn't give up. Instead it flashed that he had six voice mails that needed his attention. Shaking his head he ignored them all. He would be back home soon enough. He could deal with them then. He zipped up the bag as he heard the door open behind him.

"Castle?"

He closed his eyes and turned to face his partner.

"Detective."

"Now I was the one thinking I was too slow." She smiled as he looked away from her. "You were not too slow. Hussain Bolt wouldn't have been able to get to me before the bullet hit."

"I."

"You going home?"

"Yeah."

"Right."

"Kate?"

"Yeah." She turned and rested one hand on the doorhandle.

"Me too."

"Kate?"

"Well, someone has to tell Gates that we quit counselling. And seeing as you are going home there is no point in me staying here."

"But."

"But nothing, Castle. You don't want this anymore. I get that. I do." She turned and pulled on the doorhandle before stepping out into the Hall.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to pack." She walked towards the elevator. "Remember, my room is on the next floor."

"Right."

The elevator pinged as the doors opened. A few disgruntled looking businessmen pushed past them. One frowned slightly before disappearing down the corridor. Kate walked into the small elevator and hit the button. Castle pushed the door away and hopped in beside her.

"No, we came here to talk. So I say we talk." He folded his arms. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"So now? Now you want to talk?"

They glared at each other as the elevator came to a shuddering halt. The breaks screeching so loudly Kate wondered if she was going to loose her hearing altogether. She hit the button, but the elevator refused to move. Castle frowned. He repeated her actions.

"Castle."

"But?"

She picked up the emergency phone, only to hear a pre recorded message informing her a mechanic was on route to them and not to panic. Eyes closed she rested her head on the cold metal wall.

"Well, it seems you have a captive audience. So, go on Castle. Talk."

################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Castle**

**Trapped?**

"What the?" Castle stared incredulously at the small box on the wall. There was no way they were trapped. He just couldn't be stuck, no trapped he reminded himself in a hotel elevator with Detective Beckett. Him and Kate just could not be there. It was a dream. _No nightmare. _He reminded himself.

"You ok?" Kate tilted her head on one side.

"Er, yeah." He ran a hand over his head.

"Well, you did say you wanted to talk." Kate turned to face him as he swallowed hard. He knew she was goading him but then he had been the one to force his way into the elevator. It had been him that had stated they needed to talk. For a moment he wondered why he hadn't just gone home. Alexis would be waiting to hear which flight he was on. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yeah."

"Well, go on then."

"What?"

"Talk."

"Kate."

"Because, Castle I am all ears."

"I should never have agreed to come here. I should have just listened to Gates and kept away from you." He watched as she narrowed her eyes.

"She what?"

"When you were off recovering."

"Castle? Did that woman tell you that you could not work with me?"

"You know she did."

"I know you had to get the Mayor back on side." Kate folded her arms. "You don't talk to me anymore." She shook her head. "You know, as much as I hate to admit it I really did think that we would benefit from coming here, especially when I met your friend earlier."

"You mean Brennan?"

"Yes."

"I dunno. I let you down. You know it and I know it." He looked away, unable to meet her eye. Kate sighed heavily before taking a step towards him. Castle had to be the most stubborn man she had ever known. "How long did they say they would be?"

"You can't wait to get rid of me then?" She touched his arm, forcing him to look at her.

"Kate."

"Remember the last time we were trapped together?"

"The handcuffs or the freezer?"

"Both." Kate frowned at the memory. "Both times we were convinced we were going to die."

"Yeah, I remember." He braved a look in her direction. "We never mention it."

"No." Kate sighed. "Maybe we should have. Like maybe we should have talked about the night we kissed. The night we had to go rescue Ryan and Esposito's asses."

"Yeah." He swallowed hard. This was it. This was what he had wanted to talk to Kate about since the night he had pushed her up against the car and been kissed senseless by her. He shook his head, he hadn't known it until seconds later when she had knocked out the thug guarding the door.

"Maybe we should."

"We had to get the guys out of there. They would have shot Kevin. Without a second thought."

"I know." Kate touched his arm. "I know, it was crazy."

"You know how I felt about you but you still kissed me. There had to be another way of getting rid of the hired thug on the door." He watched as she looked away for a moment. He kenw she was trying to find the words she needed to tell him it was all a rouse to save the guys. He knew she didn't feel the same way as he did. _But if she didn't, how could she kiss me like that._

"Castle." He turned from her, by the tone of voice he knew she was putting back the carefully constructed walls she was so famous for. She stepped back, desperate to get out of the elevator and away from Castle. She couldn't think when he was this close. She could barely string a decent sentance together when she was in the same room as him without Laine and the guys.

"Alexis will be waiting for me. I called her."

"I know."

"You know?"

"How else do you think I knew what you were doing? I can't believe you just ran out of that office and left me there with that boy!"

"Psychologist."

"He's what? 15?"

"Kate." Castle smiled slightly. He knew when she was deflecting. He did it enough.

"What?"

"I can't keep doing this. You were shot and I thought you were dying in my arms. Infact until the EMT got there you were. Those guys were amazing. But I can't keep doing this. I cannot keep getting so close to you only to have you push and push until I don't know what's going on."

"Castle." She frowned. He was known for his off the wall reasoning but this was crazy.

"No, you wanted me to talk. You told me go ahead. So this is me. Going ahead."

#########################

Alexis stared at the phone. She could not believe her dad was so stupid. He could not just walk away from all his friends. From Beckett. She huffed as she picked up the phone, determined to speak to the only woman she knew could get through to her father.

"Gramms."

"Honey." Martha smiled as she walked along the theater corridor. "You ok? Sweetheart?"

"Dad has done something really stupid."

"Again?" Martha laughed.

"Gramms I am serious." She sighed as she walked towards the sofa. "He's killing off Nikki Heat. He isn't going to work with Kate anymore."

"But he loves working with her."

"I know." Alexis flopped onto the sofa. "He can't handle it anymore."

"Well, as much as I like Kate and her friends I do not like him being in danger. But Nikki is his most popular character."

"I know. Gramms, he is in love with Kate. I know that. You know that. I think the only people who don't are Dad and Kate!"

"Honey." Martha paused. "I think you'll find they do."

"Then why? Why would they keep arguing? I mean Kate nearly died!"

"Because, Alexis. Your father is a man. And even though I raised him to think more like a woman than most men when it comes to matters of the heart testosterone kicks in."

"Ew! Too much information!" Alexis pulled a face she knew her grandmother would never see.

"Maybe, look. I mean he thinks like a man. His pride has been hurt and he is running scared. He'll be fine. He wont leave." Martha smiled. "I know my boy."

"I hope so, Gramms I really do."

###############################################

A/N more soon. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. Not mine**

**Listen and Learn**

"Ryan! Esposito! Get in here!" Gates barked from her open office door. Both men rolled their eyes as they got to their feet.

"What have you done?" Ryan asked as he got to his feet.

"Me? Why does it have to be me?" Esposito pulled a face. "Why do you always assume it's me?"

"Because, when Castle isn't here it usually is you."

"Jee, thanks." Esposito laughed as he followed his friend to the Captain's office.

"Sir?"

"Get in here." Gates snapped before closing the door behind her. "Any news from Beckett?"

"No Sir." Ryan answered honestly. "We know they went to DC."

"Ok." Gates nodded. "Ok. But have you heard anything else?"

"No." Esposito frowned. "Should we have?"

"No." Gates snapped. "If you do hear from her."

"We'll let you know." Ryan ushered Esposito out of the room while they could get away.

#######################################

"How long did they say they would be?" Castle undid the top button on his shirt. "Any longer, we'll miss Jenny and Kevin getting married."

"I know." Kate looked anywhere but at him. It was beginning to get hot and the humidity was beginning to get to her. "Another hour."

"Jeez."

"I know."

"What if this is like in Towering Inferno? You know, the whole place is.."

"Castle." She narrowed her eyes at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just saying."

"Well, don't just say. Why did you walk out on Sweets?"

"Because he's an idiot that doesn't know what he was talking about."

"He does. He's a good kid."

"Kid being the operative word."

"Stop avoiding the subject." Kate stared at him. For a moment he knew how the suspects she interrorgated felt. There was no escaping a question when Kate Beckett was stuck on finding out the answer.

"Because I couldn't deal with it."

"What?"

"Knowing you resented me."

"I don't resent you. I never have."

"I was too slow. At Roy's funeral I was too slow."

"No one could have seen what was about to happen." Kate moved slightly nearer to him. The devastation in his eyes almost breaking her heart.

"I should have. I was your partner."

"You aren't a cop." She spoke quietly, watching him nod.

"True." He closed his eyes, the memory of her laying on the grass with blood seeping through her black uniform shirt still ripped his heart out. "But you should have had the best parter. Not me. One of the guys, another cop would have sensed what was happening. Would have been faster."

"No one could have been faster. You stopped my head hitting the ground."

"Kate."

"No, you are not to keep blaming yourself. I can't have you blaming yourself for what happened to me. I was shot. I have to deal with the fact the men that murdered Roy tried to kill me too. I can't have you blaming yourself for that. You know who I blame?"

"Kate."

"The man holding the gun. The scum that pulled the trigger is to blame for my injuries. Not Laine, not Alexis, your mom or any of the guys. And I definately 100% do not and cannot blame you." Her hand reached his face as if by it's own volition. He opened his eyes and met hers, his breath almost stopping in his throat. Kate smiled slightly.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Then why?" His hand made it's own way to cover hers. Kate met his eyes and fell silent. He made to pull her hand away from his face, unsure of what he had read in her eyes. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him. He had wanted her to tell him the truth, had tried to get her to admit what he thought he knew. Turned out he had been wrong, the writer who was used to reading situations, piecing stories together had read it all wrong.

"Why did I ask you to stay away?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you ignore me? Try to see me anyway?"

"Because for once I thought it best to respect your wishes. To give you the time you said you needed."

"Castle."

He shrugged his shoulders. His eyes looking anywhere but at her. She brushed a tear away from his cheek. He hadn't realised he had been on the verge of tears. Kate swallowed hard, knowung she would have to answer his question sooner rather than later.

"I asked you to give me time, to stay away because I heard."

"You what?"

"On the grass. I was trying to ignore the pain. To keep dragging air into my lungs and put again but I heard. I heard you say that."

"What?" His eyes were now glued to her.

"I heard you say you love me."

#########################################

A/N More soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**What she said?**

"Hey." Booth smiled as the young psychologist sat on the bar stool next to him.

"Hey."

"You ok? How's it going with my friend and the police officer?" Brennan asked as Sweets hung his head. He nodded towards Sam when he lifted the coffee pot.

"That bad."

"I saw them once." Sweets sighed. "You guys were the most difficult, complicated partners I ever had. But these guys." He raised his hand. "I said too much."

"What did you say?" Brennan smiled, he had no idea she had already talked to the police officer and sent her after the author just hours earlier. Sweets buried his head in his hands as Booth laughed.

"Never mind them. We still have a murder to solve." Booth laughed.

##################

"You heard?" Castle barely breathed the words. Kate looked away and nodded. "You knew?"

"I."

"Why haven't you said anything?" He stepped towards her, the small space inside the elevator even more claustrophobic than it had been minutes earlier.

"I."

"Kate." He rested a hand on her shoulder, turning her so she had to face him. She closed her eyes. It was all too much. Her chest throbbed where her scar was still healing. Tears filled her eys as she thought about the day Roy had been shot. She had known how he felt about her then. Shaking her head, she had known of his feelings long before that. It was the way he had held her when they had heard the gun shot that had killed Roy that confirmed her suspicians.

"Jeez, Castle." Kate snapped. He smiled slightly, he knew she was going to snap at him. It was the one thing he was certain he knew about her. When Kate Beckett was cornered she came out fighting.

"No Kate. I can't believe you heard what I said and still pushed me away."

"I was with someone else!"

"Oh yeah. The motorbike doctor."

"Rick." She sighed as Castle turned to face the metalic wall. "Please."

"Please what? Pretend none of this happened? Pretend you didn't hear me tell you I love you? That you haven't lied to me all these months?"

"I did not lie."

"You didn't tell me the truth." He sagged against the wall, the fight had all gone out of him. He was exhausted. Kate bit her bottom lip as she watched him. Half of her wanted to scream that he was being ridiculous. That she was a police officer that had almost died in the line of duty, that she had found out the man she had trusted all her career had infact been one of the men involved in the conspiracy to cover up her mom's murder. Wasn't that enough to cope with? The other half of her wanted to pull him into her arms and tell him that she was sorry.

"No. I didn't."

"Why?"

"I was on the ground, bleeding to death. I have never known pain like that." Kate paused, the memories filling her mind. Her hand came up to her chest without her realising. "I had wanted to hear you say that for so long. What if it was my oxygen starved brain imagining it?"

"I said it." Castle turned to see her nod. Her gaze was past him, almost in her own world as she replayed the day over and over again.

"Then I thought ok, he said it. Rick Castle said he loved you."

Castle smiled slightly, searching her face for any sign that she was actually there in the room with him. Her gaze snapped to his. "What if you didn't mean it? I mean, people say all sorts of things when they think the person in front of them are dying. You thought I was dying in your arms. That has to make you say stuff you don't mean."

"No."

"You thought it was the last thing I was going to hear you say."

"Kate." He reached out to touch her arm. Kate didn't move.

"You thought I was going to die. Then when I survived and was able to return to work that I would hold you to what you said. I wanted to give you a get out clause. I mean Meredith or Gina could have come back. I could have come home from the hospital and found you with either one of them."

"No." He held her gaze. "Meredith is Alexis' mother. Gina, well the first time round Gina was not the best plan."

"First time?"

"Or second." He winced. "No, Kate. There is no one else. There will be no one else."

Kate smiled slightly, blushing furiously as she held his gaze. He was dangerously close to her now. Only milimeters seperated their bodies.

"Ok. I get it. You meant what you said."

"Good." Castle smiled slightly as his lips grazed hers. Kate's arms made their way around his neck just as the metal box they were in juddered and began to decend slowly towards the ground floor.

########################

A/N Maybe one chapter to go. If you are kind enough to favourite it or put it on alerts please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Forward Motion?**

Castle held Kate's gaze as the elevator began moving. She couldn't drag her eyes away from his. For a moment she wasn't really sure the small metal box was actually moving. Castle smiled slightly as he saw Kate blush.

"Detective." He almost whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Castle."

"Are you ready for this?"

"What?" Kate was suddenly unsure of what she was being asked.

"This?" He smiled as he leant nearer to her.

#########

"Hey." Ryan called across the bullpen as Gates slammed the door to her office shut. The Captain had been in a bad mood since she had arrived at the station and it seemed that there was no sign of that changing.

"Iron Gates on the warpath?" Lane smiled as she walked towards Esposito.

"Looks like it." He smiled back at her. Laine raised an eyebrow before sitting in Ryan's vacent seat. "She aint happy that Beckett and Castle have been out of contact since she sent them to Washington DC."

"You aint heard from her either?" Laine stared at her.

"No." Ryan stated. "Castle called the first night. I spoke to Martha earlier and he told her he was ok. Then Alexis heard from him after they saw this shrink but nothing since."

"I do not like the sound of that." Laine sighed. Esposito nodded as he walked towards her. Laine smiled slightly, aware that Ryan had made a hasty retreat. It was mere weeks until Ryan and Jenny got married and he knew Esposito and the Medical Examiner had been having issues ever since he had persuaded them to go for dinner with him and Jenny.

"Neither do I." Esposito sighed. "Ryan has called a couple of time. He didn't get an answer."

##################

Kate stepped away from Castle as the elevator came to a halt on the groud floor. The familiar ping of the call button as the door opened startled her from her thoughts. Several maintenance men and engineers were stood staring at them.

"Thanks." Castle smiled.

"Yeah." Kate smiled at the men as they stepped out of the elevator. "I was begining to think we were gonna be stuck in there all night."

"Would that be so bad?" Castle waggled his eyebrows as Kate blushed and shook her head.

"You." She pointed a finger at him. "Ring Alexis. Let her and your Mom know you are in one piece. Then ring Dr Sweets and appologise."

"Why?"

"Because he was only doing his job."

"Ok." Castle smiled at her. Kate rolled her eyes. "Then what?"

"The we go home."

"Home?"

"New York?" Kate smirked. "Remember? The guys? Your mom and daughter. Lainey."

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

##################################

"So the profile fits the killer?" Brennan smiled at the shocked expression on Sweets' face.

"The man in custody fits the profile."

"Thats what I said." Brennan raised an eyebrow, turning away when her cell phone rang. Booth smirked. "Hi Rick." She turned towards the two men in the room and mouthed Rick's name. Booth raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you soon." She ended the call.

"They ok?" Booth asked, he had taken a liking to the other couple Sweets seemed to be terrified of.

"Yeah." Brennan nodded. "Something about would I appologise to Dr Sweets and can I arrrange a table for us tonight. They're heading back to New York tomorrow."

"Well, that should be interesting." Booth laughed. Brennan rested a hand on her baby bump and nodded.

###############

A/N More soon. Just a filler chapter. I think there is just the epilogue to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Status Quo?**

Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes as she placed her cell phone back on the kitchen counter while she waited for the kettle to call had done a little to ease her worry over her father, but not for the first time she wondered when their roles had become reversed. Her father had said he was coming home over twenty four hours ago, now it seemed an encounter with an elevator that had stopped working and a confrontation with Kate had delayed his plans. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of her wildly liberal father and the detective that lived by the rules. Shaking her head she went hunting for milk in the fridge just as Martha walked in.

"Sweetheart." Martha cooed as Alexis hit her head on the metal door. "Are you ok?"

"Hi Gramms." Alexis frowned slightly as she rubbed the lump that was appearing on her head.

"What ever are you doing headbutting various kitchen appliances?"

"Dad called."

"I see. " Martha raised an eyebrow."Is he ok?" Martha hadn't really expected the teenager to answer the question. Alexis nodded before sitting back down.

"Yeah. He said he and Kate had been stuck in a difficult position but things are clearer now."

"Really?"

"Any idea what he means?" Alexis sipped her coffee while Martha smirked.

"I think." She paused, wondering what she could say in front of the teenager. "I think it means that both Kate and your father have finally realised what is under their noses. And what the rest of us have known for a very long time."

################

Kate threw her jacket on before turning to the small mirror in the corner of her hotel room. Sighing heavily she rolled her eyes. It was insane, she was having dinner with Castle and two of his friends. There was no need to be self consciousor remotely nervous but she was. Shaking her head she grabbed her wallet before heading for the door.

"Kate." Castle raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Hey Castle."

"You look." He took a deep breath.

"Hold that thought. I look slightly less of a mess than I did two hours ago. What time are we meeting your friends?"

"Ah."

"What do you mean? Ah?"

"Brennan called. She and Booth have had to go to a murder scene. She can't make it and Booth is needed at work."

"Oh." Kate shrugged, only slightly disappointed. She had genuinely liked the FBI agent and the author although she still didn't understand why Brennan and Booth had ended up being seen by Dr Sweets on such a regular basis. Castle glanced at her as they walked along the drap hotel corridor. Kate couldn't help but smile when they reached the stars.

"What is it, Castle?" Kate laughed. "Not a fan of the elevator anymore?"

"Exercise. C'mon Detective. We're not getting any younger."

"Thanks." Kate smiled before passing him on the stairs. He laughed before jogging down them to catch her up.

###################

"They what?" Esposito laughed. Lainie raised an eyebrow, aware that Gates could hear them if she opened her office door.

"Kate called me. They are fine. Castle is calling Alexis."

"I get that." Ryan smiled before sitting down. The Medical Examiner sighed.

"Yes I know."

"So?"

"So gentlemen." Lainie started as if she was talking to a very small hyperactive child. Or Castle. "Kate told me they were going to come home tonight but then they had a huge argument. And I mea and now they are staying in Washington DC until lunchtime tomorrow."

"Ok." Ryan got up, satisified that their friends were safe and well. He walked back across to the murder board, unaware that Esposito and Lainie had stayed behind. Both smiled slightly as Esposito took her hand.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Now I know my best friend is in one piece." She smiled. Esposito nodded.

"Dinner? Tonight? At my place? I can order take out." Esposito babbled. There was something about the Medical Examiner that turned him in to a jibbering adolescent.

"Ok." Laine sighed. "Javi, on one condition?"

"What?" The detective smiled slightly while the doctor held his eyes.

"You order take out. Honey, I love you but you can not cook to save your life."

"You love me." Esposito smiled broadly, aware that he had caught her out.

"Shut up."

Esposito held her gaze for a moment, aware that the rest of the officers in the bullpen were paying them no attention. Laine bit her bottom lip and blushed. He leant nearer to her.

"I'll order pizza. And, for the record. I love you too."

#######################

"So?" Kate walked alongside Castle towards the resteraunt he had arranged to meet Brennan and Booth in.

"Sorry?"

"You said Booth and Brennan were at a crime scene, that they can't meet us tonight."

"True." Castle nodded.

"So? What now?"

"Now." He stopped in his tracks before turning to face her. "I thought, that is. If you want to."

"Castle." Kate smiled. It wasn't like him to be shy with her. For a moment she looked away, aware that since the time they were trapped in the lift he had been more careful around her. She smiled slightly, aware for the first time that he was scared she was going to run at the first opportunity.

"It's um. Well I thought."

"Rick." She immediately had his attention with the use of his first name. "It's ok."

He smiled for the first time since she been trapped with him in the elevator. Kate smiled back.

"You and me. We can do this? Do you think?"

"Together?"

"Us." Kate sighed. This was begining to not go well. "You said."

"I know what I said." His eyes met hers and she was lost for words. "If you want it."

"There'll be talk at the station. Gates won't like it."

"I really don't care what Captain Gates likes or doesn't like." Castle narrowed the gap between eyes closed for a second as his hand came up to brush a strand of hair away from her face. He kissed her gently on the lips as her arms wound themselves around his back. For a moment he forgot where he was and what he had been going to say.

"Rick." She smiled once he had pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"If you can stand people talking about us then I think I can."

"Ok." Kate took his hand, ignoring the stares of the elderly couple across the road. "So?"

"So now we go get something to eat and see what happens after that?"

"What about the guys? Mother and Alexis?"

"What about them?" Kate smiled. Castle shook his head, he had a feeling it was time they faced what the rest of the world alredy knew. He knew the real test would be when they got back to New York.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N One more chapter to go. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. Not mine.**

**Home?**

"Esposito! Ryan!" Gates slammed the office door shut before either detective could react. Ryan sighed heavily before getting to his feet and following his friend towards the Captain's office. It was times like this he missed Montgomery. At least the older man had always been fair. Iron Gates only ever saw things one way. Her way.

"Chill Man." Esposito smiled as he turned the door handle.

"Javi." Ryan hissed.

"Captain." Esposito ignored his friend and marched into the room as if he didn't have a care in the world. The senior officer regarded them coolly. She knew there was no way either officer would betray their friends. Kate Beckett and the boys were as close as any family she had ever known. Somehow Writer Boy fitted into that and she had no idea why.

"Your reports on the Lincoln Street murder."

"One man in custody. Just waiting to hear from the DA regarding a trial." Ryan stared straight ahead. He just wanted to get back to work.

"Good." She nodded before smirking slightly. "Have either of you had any contact with Detective First Grade Beckett or Richard Castle?"

"No Sir." Ryan frowned slightly.

"And you are certain of that?" Gates watched as Esposito held her gaze. She knew the former Special Forces man wasn't scared of her. He was the first person she had encountered that really had no fear of her when she was in full blown Iron Gates mode. She was about to press on when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened to reveal the detective in question, a few paces ahead of her writer companion.

"You were looking for me?" She stepped into the room with Castle. The other detectives in the room smiled slightly. Esposito raised an eyebrow when he realised just how close Castle was standing to his friend. Neither seemed to mind.

"Yes."

"So, we'll er?" Ryan nodded towards the door while Gates nodded. Esposito and Ryan left quietly while Gates nodded towards the chairs in front of her desk intending that both Castle and Beckett sit down.

"You find your time with Dr Sweets useful"? Gates spat. Castle raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Beckett nodded once; holding the older woman's gaze at all times. Castle smiled slightly, proud of how his partner never let the woman intimidate her.

"Yes."

"You saw him once." Gates leant forward.

"That's right." Castle nodded. Beckett fell silent. She had no idea what Castle was going to say.

"You saw Dr Sweets once and you say that was sufficent? You have been working together for four years and you think one therapy session was enough." Gates was incredulous. She had tried everything to stop Castle returning to the team once she had taken over. Now she was sat looking at the pair of them she knew she had lost, yet again.

"It turns out." Beckett smiled. "That one session was more than enough." She turned and caught Castle's eye as the author smirked.

"And you both feel you can work together? Effectively?" Gates could see her hope of separating them slipping away.

"Yes." Castle relaxed as he looked at the Captain.

"I think we can go on more or less as before." Beckett couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. Castle got to his feet just as the Captain did the same. Beckett instantly knew she had said something wrong. Gates dismissed them sharply before turning back to her paperwork. Beckett had the feeling he was going to try to split them up another way. Closing the door behind her she became aware of at least two pars of eyes pretending not to be watching them.

"Rick."

Castle turned to face her. He looked as though he was about to cry. She could sense the walls coming back up; this before they had even told a soul abou tthe changes in their relationship.

"We can carry on more or less as before?" He looked away. Beckett stepped towards him, she didn't want want the others to hear them talking.

"Yes, more or less as before."

"Kate, I."

"We worked together before." Kate smiled. "We work well together."

"Yeah." Castle smiled. "But."

"We can still work well together, just because we are together now." Beckett watched as his eyes widened.

"Together?" He held her gaze. Beckett smiled, she knew he had been half expecting her to push him away. The smile on his face widened as she nodded.

"Yes." She touched his hand, aware that Ryan and Esposito were watching. "Together."

#######################

A/N Thats all folks. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
